Dragon Slaying Dog Demon
by DarkKnightShiva
Summary: Inuyasha lost his mother at a young age and his father, when he was born. His human family cast him out, his elder brother wants nothing of him and thinks of him as a disgrace and both demons and humans want him dead. So what's a five year old half demon going to do...oh he Gets found by the King of Flames, the King of the Fire Dragons, Igneel. No crossover! Lemon in later chapter.
1. Chapter 1

A small what if on how I wanted Inuyasha to live. Powers based on the Dragon Slaying art from Fairy Tail. And don't own neither of them.

*no other characters from fairy tail except for the Dragons

*no dimensional travel

*no guilds

*no earthland

*only earth

*Edo Japan, Inuyasha universe.

*follows up to the final battle

Summary: Inuyasha lost his mother at a young age and his father, when he was born. His human family cast him out, his elder brother wants nothing of him and thinks of him as a disgrace and both demons and humans want him dead. So what's a five year old half demon going to do...oh I know! I know! Gets found by the King of Flames, the King of the Fire Dragons, Igneel.

Chapter 1: A reason to Live

The time was around mid afternoon, the green expanse of lush green forest stretched nearly all over Edo Japan. But with in this beauty lies beasts of unfathomable cruelty and ugliness. So does the beautiful and dangerous.

A large red Dragon gently landed on one of the enormous clearings that measured a diameter of four hundred meter. The great red beast reached more than 300 meters in length and around seventy or more in breadth. It's muscles were well defined and cut shape and scaly. His eyes were glowing gold with no pupils and a clear set of his pearly white fangs were visible also the giant 'X' shaped scar on his chest.

The Dragon looked around and sniffed a little before closing his eyes for a few seconds before opening the once void eyes that now didn't glow but had golden pupils in them and also dull white conjunctiva. It snorted haughtily before dropping down and willing his tail to the side, which in fact was as long as the Dragon's main body.

Finding no annoying sounds, the great beast laid his head on the lush green grass. 'Ah...some peace at last.' He sighed contentment as he slowly closed his eyes.

Ah, only some were able to enjoy this peace and quite in this cruel and demonic era...and the Dragon wasn't one that was going to enjoy the peace, not anymore.

A shrilling cry that came from the forest that was to the right of his belly caught his attention and he groaned as he got wind of a few demons coming his way. 'Why can't these creatures just keep it to themselves!' As a Dragon, he gets pretty restless and moody and that often lead to mass destruction.

That's when a small tweaky scent invaded his nose. A child's. And from the measure of it, the child was the one that was leading the group of demons to him.

'So demons haven't stopped eating humans...including the young...' The Dragon sighed annoyed, not by the fact that a human child was about to get killed but the fact that he won't get any sleep from all the noise.

But again a scent was caught by his high ordinance nose.

'That child is no human...he has...demonic blood in him! But how? Is that even possible?' Igneel thought astonished. Never has he heard of a human mating a demon. That was simply preposterous in his opinion but he never pursued for answers. That's when he heard the small half demon boy entering the clearing that had his abdomen and felt the boy trying to climb the Dragon's body which piped his interest.

'So the halfling doesn't know of my presence.' The Dragon thought silently as he felt the boy's attempt failed miserably and also, now that it was too much, a salty scent invaded his nose.

'What? Where did the salt come from? I am pretty sure this is far away from the sea.' No, the salty scent wasn't from the sea but it was from the boy near death's door and the Dragon's nose found it without turning.

'Hmm so he can make salt... That is rather interesting. It maybe a specie thing.'

The sound of a few pairs of legs came and the Dragon knew it was the demons who also didn't seem to notice the great beast.

"P..p..please... Don't.. H..hurt...m..me." A small weak voice pleaded, it was the half-demon boy. He had long wild silver hair and fair complexion. His pure silver hair was now covered by twigs, leaves and other dirt. He was wearing a red kimono that had long sleeves that only showed the boy's miniature claws and from his unruly hair poked out two silver appendages. Puppy ears.

"How dare you speak to us you dirty half breed." The voice of one of the pursuers came, it was a nine foot tall ogre that was wearing animal skin.

"But don't worry. We will end your misery soon. After all we won't make you suffer. We are too hungry for that." Another said with a grin that showed all his yellow green rotten fangs.

"But I am a demon too!" The boy tried but wasn't successful.

"You miserable shit, you are nothing but a stupid halfbreed! And I am glad your whore mother didn't kill you when you were born, otherwise what would we eat for a snack?" That broke a chord in the small demon.

Hearing no response from the small boy, the Dragon thought he must have accepted his fate but was surprised when..

"Take that back!" The half demon yelled angrily,tears flowing down his eyes as he charged towatds the ogres. But all that happened was the ogre swatting the small child back into the red wall.

"Ha! Now that's a joke! A halfbreed attacking a full blooded demon?" The group of foul demons laughed at their accomplishment of harming a small boy.

**"Leave..."** That one word halted their laughter and made them look around to see where the voice came from. It was thick and came with power and authority that even the most primitive minds can understand.

"Wh..who..s there?" The leader of the group tried to speak straight but shuttered.

**"You dare question me you insolent worm?"** Now the annoyance was clear. But they still couldn't understand where the voice is coming from. It's as if the sound was coming from all four sides.

"Ha!...y..you...you are just sou..sound... Show your self!" The leader tried to act brave.

**"Hmmm I am right in font of you."** The answer caused them to take a step back in fear to gain distance from the unknown enemy but when they looked, there was none except the little boy who was trying to get up.

"There's no one here!" The ogre exclaimed

"I suppose you are not very bright..." This time the voice was filled with annoyance.

That's when the ogres realized the shiny scaly red wall behind the boy. These foul demons have lived and hunted in this forest for decades and never have they came upon this strange wall...or was it a wall? The said 'wall' began to move and the Earth lightly shook.

And soon the enormous Dragon turned to face the tiny pathetic creatures. The ogres ran but could only for a few hundred meters as they and the surrounding forest for a few hundred more meters were turned to ash, not even allowing them to scream.

The Dragon admired his work for a moment before gazing down at the small boy who was kneeling on the ground under his long neck. The beast was once more surprised when the boy looked up, on his face, there was emotions. Just plain.

'Hmm. He seems to have no fear if me.' The Dragon thought but he was far from the truth. The boy was scared but knew there was no pointing in showing it.

**"I am not going to kill you."** The Dragon spoke, mentally slapping himself for his way of greeting.

"Why not? I am just a halfbreed. It doesn't matter if I die or not." His voice was tiny but the Dragon heard every word and was taken aback. It has been millions of years since the last time he was taken aback by somebody, especially by a kid.

'Maybe we started on the wrong wings.'

**"I am Igneel. The King of the Fire Dragons." **The Dragon King introduced but no reply came.

Finally getting annoyed. **"What is your name brat?" **This jolted the small boy.

But got a reply "Inu..yasha.." He now whimpered a little.

Igneel carefully sat down on his hind legs and gazed down at the broken boy.

**"Hmm Inuyasha, eh? That is a very nice name." **'What the hell are you saying to the brat?' The Dragon mentally scolded. If any other Dragon got wind of this, especially, Metalicana! They will never let it die.

"Re..really?" Inuyasha asked with a little hope.

**"Oh yes. It is a strong name for a strong boy." **Once again Igneel was at a loss about how he was saying this.

But Inuyasha didn't show any happiness, quite the opposite. "Then I think I...I got the wrong name. I am weak."

The Dragon sighed tiredly instead of getting annoyed, which surprised him yet again as to why he was patient.

"Inuyasha, why do you think you are weak?" Igneel asked with interest.

"Because I am a worthless halfbreed." He answered quietly.

The Dragon sighed again.** "My dear boy, you are far from worthless. The young are the new hope. And being a halfbreed doesn't have anything to do with you being weak. It's just you are a child and you have many more years to get strong. If it helps boy, even I was weak when I was only a years old."**

"That's impossible! You are big and strong!"

**"Having physical strength isn't the only thing that one needs, Inuyasha. They need to overcome and challenge themselves to become strong." **The Dragon didn't know why he shared his private information to this complete stranger but it felt right.

Seeing Inuyasha nod with a smile, Igneel commanded **"Now go back to your mother."** But that one word brought the small boy back to his depression.

"Mother...has died and her family cast me out." The boy spoke sadly.

**"What about your sire?" **

"Mother said my father died the night I was born...he was protecting us." And he was up in tears and sobs.

**"Oh.."**

Igneel knew, what he was going to do next maybe the stupidest thing in the world that might change his world forever.

**"Inuyasha, I am looking for a heir, to pass on my legacy. Would you like to take it?" **That was the reason why the boy didn't lose his fate. And that was how Inuyasha got a father who will protect and take care of him and Igneel got a son to continue his legacy and someone to protect.

Please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Coming of Age

A young man stood atop a cliff, gazing at the setting orange sun, an expression of sadness graced his inhumanly handsome features. He was around twenty and clearly was around six foot in height, strong cheekbones and fair complexion but the most notable feature was his waist length long silver mane and the golden orbs filled with various emotions.

**"Inuyasha, did you visit your mother?" **Right behind the silver haired hanyō was the King of the Fire Dragons. Not a single difference in physical appearance was there on the Dragon King but if a person was able to understand the message that a Dragon's eyes can deliver, they could see the change in them that occurred in these molten pools all those years ago.

The said person, Inuyasha, is no longer a defenseless little boy, over the past fifty years he spent with the Dragon King had made him into a fine young warrior. His fire rat robes were mended into a full sleeved battle suit with two shining red Dragon scales on each chests with gold trimmings on sleeves and two small ones on each of his kneecaps.

With a sigh Inuyasha spoke. "Fifty years passed, Igneel. Since mother died. And still, I am sad, does this make me weak?" The question usually was answered by silence but today was going to be different.

**"No. It makes you stronger, Inuyasha."** Igneel spoke calmly. The hanyō didn't turn around to face the Dragon but asked anyway.

"How?" Inuyasha felt the ground slightly shake before it stilled again, indicating the Dragon has sat down.

**"It is not below anyone to mourn for their loved ones. It show's how much of a great warrior you are." **The wise Dragon advised the hanyō. For a moment Inuyasha thought, his mother was the only one whom showed him love, even though knowing it herself that the society and her family will hate her for that.

"Yeah...anyway! Wanna see my new move?" Inuyasha changed his sad self to one that was cocky. Igneel sighed tiredly but spoke anyway. **"Alright."**

"Here it comes you old lizard. Iron reaver soul stealer!" Inuyasha swung his claws and three huge golden streaks was sent at the Dragon's head, which on impact exploded but when the smoke cleared...nothing was different, not even a scratch was present on Igneel's face.

**"Impressive, Inuyasha. But let me show you one of my new attack. I call it. 'Swat the annoying brat into the ocean with your tail' attack."**

"No wait!" With that the Dragon's enormous tail came at speeds that were incapable for such a massive limb and swatted the horror filled hanyō out into the ocean.

"You dumb lizAAARDDDD!" The flailing hanyō cursed in mid air before falling into the ocean half a mile from where he stood with a huge splash accompanied by the amused laughter of the Dragon.

A few moments later, Igneel stopped his laughter and stared at the dog hanyō who was making a beeline motion through the water towards the shore.

'It's time...' The Dragon thought sadly as he rouse up to meet the dragon slayer.

"What the hell Igneel!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he bent down on all four and shook like a dog before getting up and heating his body a little to vaporize the residual water.

**"Inuyasha," **the small call made the dragon slayer in red to stop any further rant and seeing the boy stop and was listening the Dragon spoke.

**"as a retribution for not being able to visit Izayoi, I would like to offer you something." **The dragon's words caught him off guard.

"Eh?"

**"Come with me." **Igneel instructed the hanyō before walking towards the huge cave that they shared.

Inuyasha was walking next to the dragon and was looking at the beast's head every now and then until his gaze fell on something, it was on the small rock that he used to sit and meditate when he was feeling uncomfortable from dreams. The item was long and covered in a pink velvety cloth.

When they finally reached the entrance,** "Inuyasha, take the package." **Igneel instructed and without any protest, the dragon slayer walked towards the package and cautiously picked it up. The velvet cloth radiated heat that was similar to that of the Dragon King and with the package in hand, the hanyō turned back towards the dragon for further instructions and was rewarded with a nod.

Inuyasha gentle unwrapped the velvet cloth and when he was done, there was a long red slim sturdy object with blunt edges. A fully sheathed sword.

It was around 38 inches and had a straight physique. The sheath was made from the very red scales of the fire dragon standing behind him. It had small round seal at the centre that indicated the sun. With extreme care, he grabbed hold of the sword's handle which was constructed from solid hardwood and was accented with brass guard, pommel, and center spacer. The dragon slayer unsheathed the sword and was met with shiny shadow colored metal. The stainless steel blade had a heavy blood groove extending down the center. Inuyasha twisted it and then made a small spin to check the blade's balance.

**"It is perfectly balanced. You don't have to check."** Igneel cleared the hanyō's doubt.

"Where did you get it?" Inuyasha asked, unable to contain his excitement.

**"Oh it was specially made for you. An old **_**friend**_** was **_**kind**_** enough to give a few of his metallic scales and a fang to build this sword."** Igneel's voice contained humor and the Dragon thought he heard a metallic voice from his long time friend Metalicana saying _**"Very nice of you Igneel for ambushing me and ripping my shoulder skin and knocking out my fang and leaving me in the middle of the forest unconscious. You are a great friend." **_

"But who made it? I mean which swordsmith in his right mind would stay near a dragon without fear?" Inuyasha further asked.

**"Hehe, this sword wasn't made by just any swordsmith. I commissioned it last year to the Jade Dragon, Zirconis, he is the blacksmith, the one that forges all the weapons that the mystical beings want and I made an offer he could not refuse." **The dragon chuckled at the memory.

**Flashback. An year ago**

Zirconia was lying on the clean smooth granite floor of his workshop and suddenly a dragon barged in through the gigantic doors causing the lazy dragon to sit up.

**"What in my name-"** the Jade dragon wasn't able to complete as he was pinned down by a clawed limb that was threateningly placed on his neck.

**"I will kill you if you don't forge me a sword!" **

**End Flashback. **

Seeing Igneel in a evil thinking stage, Inuyasha spoke "Something tells me I don't want to know how he agreed."

"Whatever brat. Now I have one more thing to say before we retire for the night. Listen closely. Inuyasha, you are now fully trained." That simple message that was spoken by such simplicity took the most drastic change. It's seemed only like yesterday when he asked Igneel whether he was ready... Well literally it was yesterday.

**Yesterday. Flashback**

"Igneel! Am I ready?"

"No."

**End Flashback**

"Really?" Inuyasha asked quiet surprised and excited.

**"Yeah. Now about the sword. It is indestructible, cut through anything, break barriers blah blah blah oh and so does it have some of my powers. Goodnight." **It was like his whole life coming over and going in a second as Igneel finished it as if he was saying something very unimportant and walking into the cave and dropping down.

"Wow...I'll be damned." With that the hanyō also went inside and curled next to the Dragon's arm who in return brought the hanyō closer and covered him with his tail.

Unknown to Inuyasha, this will be the last time he will be seeing the legendary beast until a great battle that has been encrypted on the hanyō's fate.

.

.

.

.

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. Green Child

**Chapter 3... **

**Warning : cheesy stuff.**

One hundred fifty years passed since the day Igneel has abandoned his ward, Inuyasha. The hanyō although was in a deep depression for the first few years, never gave up hope on finding his father again. Japan didn't undergo many changes during these fifty years except for the increasing number of shoguns

Inuyasha, being the free and wild spirit he is stuck on to travelling and exploring but came back to the cave he and Igneel shared every year on the day the dragon King left, always expecting the Dragon to be there when he came back, but that never happened...

Power. Of course Inuyasha wasn't one to whine as he never let his emotional side affect his training and never slacked of a single day or an hour of his life. And with power came many small responsibilities, the things Igneel drilled into his head from childhood about what differentiate him from a common demon or a human, what makes him suitable for the title he held up.

.

.

.

The weather overcast and gloomy with the promise of rain. "Ah man..you are just a dragon yokai." Inuyasha disappointedly gazed at the squirming snake like dragon demon that terrorised the village nearby it's location, now under his booted foot.

"P-please. Have mercy." The dragon's voice was gravelly but wasn't like that of a hissing snake demon.

Inuyasha was silent for a moment as he looked at the demon with a thoughtful look. "Hmm, you sure you don't know where Igneel is?"

"No..." The dragon yokai replied and once again Inuyasha was in deep thought

"...okay. I will let you go but you have to swear you will not harm or terrorize humans again." Inuyasha demanded with his hands on his hip and giving the demon a suspicious look.

"I promise! I won't do it a again."

"Okay." With that, Inuyasha removed his boot from the demon's chest and started walking away from the clearing. The dragon yokai slowly rouse up to its limb, but just before it could crawl away with it's broken body,

_Fast footsteps_

A sword with a light blue aura came through the air and pierced it's back and the next second, the body of the dragon yokia started to dissolve and this caught the hanyō to stop in his tracks and turn around just in time to catch a similar strike that was intended to slice his head, the sword was just a few inches from touching his neck.

Inuyasha hissed lightly as he felt the sword stinging his palm lightly and a line of blood seeped out of his clenched fist that held the offending end of the blade before it was pulled back by the attacker as the person jumped back a few paces.

The hanyō, ignoring the potential threat, checked his palm and saw that there was neat sharp cut on his skin was bloodied a little but it was healing quickly.

"Demon, what is your purpose here?" The soft luscious voice of a female caused him to look up from his palm to the offender.

Standing before him was a lady in armor and she was holding a sleek sword that was as clean as it was made right now, not a single trace of blood was on it from the dragon yokai or Inuyasha's at that.

"Uh..my purpose? Well uh I uh think I am. I mean I am helping the village nearby. The dragon yokai was terrorizing them." The hanyō spoke nervously, having never come in contact with a female in a face to face encounter and forgetting what Igneel taught him about behaving around the opposite gender was really uncomfortable.

'Come on Igneel, some advice here! How do I talk to her?' No response came from Igneel but one came from the lady before him who tightened her grip on the sword.

"Lies! The villagers has requested me to slay the two menaces that ravaged their village, one being a humanoid demon and the other being a dragon."

"Yokai." Inuyasha corrected the priestess and this caught her confused.

"Pardon?" She asked

"They are dragon demons, not dragons." Inuyasha gave his scientific explanation, which caused Midoriko to raise an eyebrow.

"What makes any of them different, after all they are all just beasts that prey on the weak-" the legendary priestess was unable to continue as she felt a clawed hand picking her off the ground by her neck, she could feel her breathing slowing and consciousness leaving but she tried to puncture the demon with her sword but that resulted in a big failure as the sword was unable to do any damage to the dragon scales on his shoulder and chest.

_Thud_

The sword fell on the forest floor with a small thud. As a final attempt, she summoned her spiritual power and reached out to the demon's soul to purify it... but was surprised.

'P-pure? How can that be?' When Midoriko reached out, all she could see was an expanse of pure white serenity that blinded her inner eye. More or less it rivaled her own soul.

Small drops of water started to shed from the heavens as the hanyō spoke "You listen to me carefully because I am only going to say this once. Dragons are eternal beings that ruled the world millions of years ago and can only be killed by a similar of their race or a Dragon slayer. But a dragon yokai is a species in the demon race that are weaker than Dragons." Without even confirming whether the priestess understood what he said, dropped her unceremoniously on the soaked ground.

The priestess didn't have much time before unconsciousness took over as she laid flat on her stomach as the heavy downpour started. Inuyasha, not realizing the lady was unconscious and practically defenseless stomped off, half expecting her to jump up and attack him but she was out cold.

.

.

.

"Mmmh." Midoriko slowly opened her eyes, but was greeted by darkness.

'Where am I?' She thought as she raised her head and little by little, her vision adjusted to her surrounding which wasn't entirely dark but just dim but more importantly... She was stark naked, just like the day she was born.

"What!" She didn't scream like a helpless girl but shouted in anger as she tried to find some clothing to cover her modesty but she didn't have to look as her shout ordered 'room service' by default.

"Good evening...well it's kinda rainy but uh yeah it's good.." The carefree yet sold masculine voice of the resident hanyō came from the entrance of the cave.

"What do you do to me? What happened to my clothes?" The woman roared in anger but her face red as the hanyō seemed to stare at her body, her chest to be exact and now that she was exposed, not counting her hands covering her breast, which was more than what her slender hand could hide.

Even with all her battles and her exceptional skill in hand to hand and swordsmanship, she still had a beautiful untouched womanly figure that itself caused her a quarter of her time in battles fending of perverted beasts, both human and demon. But that's not what the subject here as she tried to cover herself from the obvious pervert in front of her who was incredibly strong and handsome. Her already flushed skin burnt up to tomatoe red at the thought and she looked away from the half demon for a moment to erase the thought and when she turned to face the male with anger, he was not there at the cave entrance but right in front of her, kneeling, his face mere inches from her own.

For the first time in her life, she felt an ethereal sensation surging through her body, her heart beat sped up several notches her breathing became laboured and the most foreign feeling was the feeling of heat pooling up between her legs and the want. Although, bred to be pure with her life completely dedicated to her duty, she was educated about how procreation but none of those lessons included feelings and hence she was oblivious to what was happening to her as procreation was only considered as the duty of a woman and those who did it without that purpose were harlots.

And she was not a whore... _Right_? She erased that thought and stared into the two gorgeous molten gold pools that seemed to radiate emotions, like the windows to his soul.

Inuyasha, was a more complicated case, he was more or less a prodigy in literature but a complete beast in training. He valued most things the Dragon King and the world had taught him..._most_ is the keyword here. Like everyone elves, he also ignored things that bored him and those were mating, mates, procreation etc but luckily, Igneel was able to teach his son how to differentiate between a male and a female...although a little too rash way. And according to the Dragon, it wasn't a big deal i.e looking whether the sapient has _it_ or not.

Again back to the ongoing case, Inuyasha leaned closer to the frozen beauty who's deep dark eyes stared with an innocence he has only seen in those of a gazelle, soft lustrous expressive eyes, but it had a deep ferocity lying dormant in them too, much like that of a tigress, and it sparked something new and unknown inside him.

Midoriko's soft pink lips quivered lightly, "What are yo..." She began but didn't complete as a warm hand came over her forehead and pressed on gently, keeping it there for a moment, almost causing the priestess to moan in bliss at the amazing warmth the hand radiated, but before her body could betray her, Inuyasha retracted his clawed hand.

"Hmm I guess you are catching a cold...but I kept this whole cave warm and cozy... Then how?" The question about, if her surroundings was warm or her mind was just playing a trick was solved, the room indeed was nice and warm, but that still didn't mean she would preferably be naked.

"Where are my clothes?" She asked without stuttering and leaned back from the hanyō who was now sniffing her.

"You smell nice." He spoke or purred, ignoring her previous question for a moment before question came back, he stood up abruptly "Oh! They are over there." He said cheerfully and walked over to the side and picked up the neatly folded miko clothing with it's armor and sword kept on top of it.

"You were soaking wet and humans tend to get sick. So I had to dry you and the clothes." He said with same smile.

Midoriko didn't know what to make of all this. First he defeats her..or knocks her out then carry her and strip her off her clothes and weapons and then say he was nurturing her and now give her back her clothes and weapons, saying they were soaked and might have made her sick. Seriously, the next thing she thought was, him offering her a hot meal with fish and say it will replenish her strength.

"Uh..here, it's some rice and fish, it's hot and will replenish your energy. The rain isn't over yet though." Well that was expected.

'What is the demon world coming to? Or is it because humans never acknowledged the kinder side of demons?' Midoriko asked.

Initially, she wanted to decline the offer, but eventually gave in after they both heard her stomach growling, which caused the hanyō to laugh heartily while the priestess was embarrassed but seeing the hanyō laughing without any malice or other intention, she also joined in, unknowingly.

She ate her meal silently, sparing small quick glances at the hanyō who now sat at the small caves entrance while facing out, he was eerily silent. Midoriko didn't know why she sat there eating instead of taking out her sword and killing the hanyō. And soon enough her meal was finished and she quietly took the waste and carried it out, and of course that meant going over to the hanyō.

She half expected him to jump up and stop her and he was expecting her to stab him from behind but both of their expectations were in ruins as Midoriko passed by his side to the caves outer side and threw the remains away and came back and sat a little away from Inuyasha.

And within a few seconds. _"Hic." _Now this was another embarrassment.

"Here." Inuyasha handed her a weird looking bottle that seemed to be the shell of some plant. She cautiously took the water and took three gulps.

"Thank you." She said softly as she leaned to the side and handed the water bott back to the hanyō.

"Your welcome."

"Fine."

"Right."

"Alright."

"Thanks for helping."

"It was no problem."

They were both bad at conversing. That was clear.

"So..what is your name?" Midoriko took the initiative.

"Oh..uh Inuyasha. What's yours?" He seemed oddly happy, after all he never made conversations or others always ran away or were readying to kill.

"Midoriko." She replied softly.

"That's a pretty name...mmh Green child?" Inuyasha commented, earning a small smile.

.

.

.

12/10/14 unedited.


End file.
